Valentine special
by Kisa Kenta
Summary: Hari valentine adalah hari yang mungkin membahagiakan Eren karena bisa meluapkan rasa cintanya kepada sang Osis , namun .. Eren tak terlalu yakin , apakah Mikasa tidak akan menghadangnya? apakah ia bisa meluapnya? apakah sang Osis menerimanya? Kita langsung liat saja di TKP ! Warn : Gaje ! Typo ! Fujo!Mikasa, de el el


Besok hari valentine ,, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya.. apakah bisa aku nyatakan? Aku minta bentuan temanku saja deh..

Secara teknis SnK bukan punya saya , melainkan Isayama sensei

T

Romance (selalu) , Humor..

Warning ! : Gaje , Typo (s) , bahasa nggak baku , de el el

Pagi di Maria high school ,, tengah terlihat seorang anak berambut kayu .. apa gitu #desh , sedang berlari menuju kelasnya dengan tergesa gesa + keringat ..

Bisa dibilang** Terlambat**

Ia menuju kelasnya yang ada di sebelah kanan ujung sono /gaada yang nanya ,, dan dengan elitnya

"OHAYOOOOOOOOOO !" Teriaknya

"WOY LU KALO MASUK KELAS NGGAK USAH PAKE TERIAK !" Tegur sang maniak Yaoi , bermata 3 , gendernya nggak jelas , berkepribadian ganda + typenya pun bukan manusia a.k.a Sakura Rina Hoshiko

"E-eh , iya .. maap.." Katanya sambil garuk2 belakang kepala.. sebut saja ini yang telat namanya Eren Jaeger

"Ada apa?" Tanya kembarannya Rina , maniak yao—(Readers : NGGAK USAH LAMA NJIR! / Author : FINE ! AKU RAPOPO !) Namanya Mizuki Tara Hoshiko

"Ini , si Eren teriak.. kuping gu—apa lo kata?"

"E-eh !? enggak kok , nggak .."

Kenapa dipotong sama Rinanya sendiri ? soalnya tadi Eren ngebatin 'Hih , mentang2 wakil ketua kelas , jadi sombong gini' .. yang udah tau kekuatannya Rina nggak usah tanya lagi =3=

"Huh ," Rina pun balik ke tempat duduknya , tepat di belakang Jean ..

'Dasar tsun—' jangan tanya kenapa.. Eren ditendang mukanya sama Rina ..

Lagi2 dia kembali ke mejanya .. pake sayap pula.. eh? Belom cerita ya soal Sayap Rina? Itu lho , yang kayak sayap demon seperti biasa.. ah ,, aku males nyeritain TwT *digebuk rame2

"Yak , kita kembali ke pelajaran matematika bersama Petra yang ketje—" Omongan Petra terputus karena tiba2 dilempar penghapus sama guru yang paling sadis.. kalian pasti tau ..

"Bicara yang benar , bodoh"

"B-baik !" Lalu Petra melanjutkan pelajarannya..

"Hey Eren" Sapa Rina & Tara

"A-a-a-a-apa?"

"Aku minta maaf dengan kejadian tadi pagi" Ucap Rina.. sambil blushing?

"Tak bisa dimaafkan"

"E-E-E-EH? NANDE?"

"pertama , .." 'aku pengen kamu bantuin aku ngasih coklat pada hari valentine ke Levi sensei' (lagi ngebatin)

"Oh , okelah kalo begitu.." Ucap Rina

"Ne , memang apa yang ia katakan?" Tanya Tara

"Katanya , kita disuruh ngebantuin ngasih cok—" Mulut Rina tiba2 dibungkem pake tempat pensilnya Eren .. yang warnanya Coklat + jangan lupa gambar titan yang unyu2 lagi gaya Lalalulu (manga Love Stage !)

'Jangan keras2 bodoh !'

"Baik baik , tak akan ku bilang .."

"Oh , ayolaah" Kata Tara memelas

...

"Jadi begitu? "

"Ya"

"Hmm.. baiklah .."

Emang apa ya yang diminta Eren ? hihi.. Eren meminta Hoshiko kembar untuk membantunya memberikan coklat + membuat coklat untuk orang yang ia cintai .. Ya.. Levi , sang ketua Osis di sekolah ini ..

"Kalau kau mau , pulang nanti , ke rumah kita aja.."

"Pake apaan?"

"Naik Oliver"

Kurasa ,, diriku harus menjelaskan semuanya.. Ya ,, dulu Rina adalah anak biasa .. tapi semua berubah ketika segerombolan setan datang menyerang pulau yang Rina tempati .. lalu , tergigitlah leher Rina .. sampai suatu hari .. ia menemukan sebuah naga yang tergeletak .. naga itu lumayan mirip Kitsune ,, cuman berbentuk naga tentunya , dan dinamai Oliver .. warnanya item ,,

"o"

Skip kejadian Eren ditendang ..

- Di rumah Rina -

"Rumahmu jauh bange—" 'HOEEK' Eren muntah ..

"Iuh.."

Didalemnya berantakan banget , dari sarang laba.. d-dan apa itu? o-o-orang berambut ungu membawa boneka yang seperti Rina.. Sebut saja Ara / Urushihara..

"Selamat datang, master" Ucap kedua Hoshiko , yang membuat Eren merinding

"Hah.. lama sekali kalian berdua"

"Maafkan kami.."

"Tara , kau kesini sebentar , dan Rina .. temani bocah yang kau bawa itu"

"Baik"

Lalu Rina membawa Eren ke dapur ..

"Hei Rina , sebenarnya .. apa yang akan dilakukan kepala ungu itu pada Tara"

"Aku tak tau , itu urusan Master , bukan urusanku .."

Lalu

"Nah , kamu ada nggak coklatnya?" Tanya Rina ke Eren

"Ada .."

"Nah .. begini"

Lalu Eren & Rina membuat coklat untuk orang yang mereka cintai .. lol (apanya)

"Ahh.. Selesai ~~" ujar Rina

"Hei , akan kau beri ke siapa coklat itu?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tau"

"hm.."

"Hah .. sudah sore , pulang sana"

"Baiklah"

Eren pun pulang dari rumah Rina .. saat dirumah , Eren sangat dikhawatirkan oleh Mikasa .. dan tentunya dihujamkan banyak sekali pertanyaan .. yang tentunya juga tak bisa Eren jawab semua.. lalu Mama carla pun sweatdrop..

- **TBC** -

(A/N: ) Loha loha , ini saya ~ Nekohimenyan back ~~ ini saya sebenarnya pengen bikin cerita tentang romance , yang tentunya bukan bertema valentine .. tapi .. gak ada ide lain , jadi bikinnya ini deh ~ hihi ..

Chapter 2 ada scene yang mengagumkan tentunya .. tapi belom dipastikan sih Readers suka sama fict Neko .. aha .. berminat untuk review?


End file.
